


Special.

by crisstopher, princesscolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Boypussy Kurt, Bp Kurt, M/M, innocent kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisstopher/pseuds/crisstopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscolfer/pseuds/princesscolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 18, every "abnormal" teen will be taken away by the authority to be trained as slaves. Burt has already lost his beloved wife, he absolutely doesn't want to lose their only son too. Is there any way he can prevent his son to be taken away? Will the appearance of the rich kid, Blaine Anderson, help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-wriiten fan fiction. So the odd numbers chapters is written by me and the even numbers chapters are written by my partner. You can also read it on Wattpad in my partner's page - @DiiinaColfer. This is the first fan fiction I wrote and I really hope it is not too bad. I hope you guys will like it! Feel free to leave your thoughts here. :)

Burt Hummel will never forget the day when their beautiful, perfect and special baby boy was born. He will never forget how he held their tiny baby in his arms tightly and swore to the God he didn't believe in that he would use his life to protect the sweet treasure in his arms. Burt looked at Elizabeth with his eyes filled with tear, a smile slowly forming on his face, “Thank you, Eliz.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against his wife’s.

“Kurt Hummel, ” Elizabeth said weakly as she stroked the back of her hand over her baby boy’s porcelain skin, “ It means courteous. And I’m pretty sure that is the most important thing for a young gentleman, to always be humble and polite. And he is special.”

Burt nodded in agreement and took Elizabeth’s hand with his free one before he looked into her eyes and whispered, “I like the name. But I wanna name him Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, so that your beauty, gentleness and perfections will be forever embedded and remembered.”

Elizabeth started crying happy tears uncontrollably. She felt so lucky to have this beautiful family with the love of her life even though she knew there was not much time left in her life. But she promised to herself she would do everything, to make Kurt has the best life she could give until her last breathe.

-

Kurt was really special. He was not only special in his parents’ eyes but also the whole society’s eyes. Well, the society might not consider him as special, but uncommon. Some might consider him as precious, but not in a good way. Some might even consider him as a creep or even a monster.

Elizabeth found out she was pregnant when they went to a yearly blood donation event. The nurse smiled widely at her and told her that she was unable to donate that year. The doctors offered them a DNA test and found out she was 3 months pregnant with a baby boy a few days later. But something strange happened afterwards. 

It was Wednesday when the deeply in love couple finally designed to go to the doctor for an official check. Dr. Lawrence helped Elizabeth lay down on the bed while Burt kept holding one of her hand tightly. When the little bean, little Kurt popped up in the screen, they were all shocked and still. The baby boy didn’t have a penis like the other boys have. He had a boypussy instead. 

The couples were astonished, but still felt really blessed. Because they knew they were lucky to have a special son even though the society hardly agree with them.

-

Kurt was loved and spoiled by everyone around him. But his parents never dare to mention how different he was from the other boys. They wanted to protect Kurt’s feelings and innocence. So they decided to keep it as a secret from the others. He is homeschooled and never allowed to get too far by himself. Little Kurt would never known how much trouble his “kitty” would cause him in the future.

When Kurt was 6, Elizabeth passed away after fighting with cancer for several years. Burt became more protective over Kurt, cause he knew he could never bare the pain to lose another love of his life. He wanted to protect Kurt from the evil and disguising adult world. He wanted to keep him small and hold him in his arms to protect him from all harms.

This was probably the reason why Kurt was still very innocent and has zero idea about sex or relationship now, at the age of 16.

-

Kurt has acknowledged about the difference when he was 7.

After Elizabeth’s death, Burt had used quite a lot of their saving on her funeral. He believed that it was the last thing he could give to the love of his life and he needed to give her the best he could. But the problem was he still had to use a lot of money on paying bills and daily supplies afterwards. There was no way he could still afford the homeschooling tutors for Kurt anymore only with the income from his tire shop.

So Burt chose to let Kurt finally go out to explore without his protection. He struggled for a few months to come up with this decision. But he knew. He knew it was impossible to keep Kurt in his safety net for life. It’s just the matter of time. And now, it seemed to be the right time to let Kurt go out to gain some experiences on his own, without him.

The day has come sooner than Burt has expected. Little Kurt was getting more and more excited as they got closer to the school. He looked around, seeing kids around his age running around with their friends. He couldn’t stop jumping and singing loudly with the small blue backpack on his back even when his father was holding his hand tightly.

“Calm down, little buddy,” Burt said in a gentle voice. He was really nervous, more nervous than the little boy jumping around him. But he still remained his voice calm. He was so scared that his baby would get harmed and it would definitely break his heart. 

Kurt's smile widened as they stood in the school playground and waited for the teacher, “Daddy! Look! There are people everywhere! I can make a lot of new friends and maybe even invite them to play tea party together!” He loved playing tea party. Their neighbors had once considered he as a weird kid when they saw the boy had such big interest in girly things. 

Burt could feel his heart jumping when the teacher came to them. She smiled at Burt and talked to them about something Burt couldn’t really remember or focus on as he was too nervous. The only thing he remembered was little Kurt smiling widely and ran to the teacher’s side and too her hand instead. He frowned.

“Bye Daddy! I will see you later!” The little boy said with his big blue eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. He still looked like an innocent angle.

Burt held back his tears and forced a smile, “Yeah buddy. I will see you after lessons. Be nice to Mrs. Tristan.” He said before turning to the young lady next to Kurt and whispered, “He can be little diva sometimes.”

Burt watched his son walking inside the school with his teacher. It might be a little exaggerated, but, he really felt like his heart was being tear apart. He already missed his boy.

He knew. Once Kurt has stepped out of his safety net, there would be no way he would want to go back ever again. Once Kurt was sent into the society, he would never be as innocent and unharmed. He even wouldn’t need any protection from his home anymore. And these are what hurt and scared Burt the most.

-

Little Kurt came out of the front door crying and looked around He was finding where his daddy was as he was holding his teacher’s hand. He didn’t understand why he was different from all the boys he knew at school. He started thinking that he might be some kind of monster or alien and that’s the reason why he has been kept in the house for the past years. He didn’t want to be different.

Burt got out of his car after parking it in the school parking lot. His heart shattered and he instantly frowned when he saw his son was crying. Burt immediately closed the door and walked to the pair quickly. He offered a smile to Mrs. Tristan before she started telling Burt about Kurt’s first day at school. He seriously had no big interest in the “parent and teacher” talk when little Kurt was fixing his gaze to the floor and crying silently.

After the talk, Burt thanked Mrs.Tristan quickly and kneeled down. “Kurt, what is the matter? Did someone upset you?” He whispered.

Little Kurt shook his head and kept crying. He mumbled something about being a monster and people would hate him when they know. It made Burt feel more worried and confused about the while situation.

“Daddy, why don’t I have that puppy tail?” Little Kurt finally said something when they were home even though this was absolutely not what Burt was not expecting or prepared for.

“Sweetheart, what are you talking about?” Burt asked, trying to stay as calm as he could. Of course he knew where this conversation was going. He just didn’t want to admit it.

“ I saw every boys in the washroom had that when they are using the toilet. No one has a kitty like me. Am I weird? Am I a monster?” Little Kurt started to cry hard and louder.

Burt had no idea what he could do right now. He wished Elizabeth would be here to make things right and comfort their son. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. So he pulled Kurt in his arms and held him tightly.

“You are none of that, Kurt. You are special.” Burt whispered. And of course he used hours to explain how different and special Kurt was to him and Elizabeth.

Little Kurt slowly fell asleep in his father’s arm after hearing the last fainting word his father was saying, “special”.

-

Today was probably one of the worst days in Burt’s life. After Kurt drove to school with his new car, Burt cleaned the house before going to work like everyday.

But there was something on the television news report caught his attention.

“The new mayor in town just announced the new policy today. Starting from now on, every ‘abnormal’ human being, including male carrier, hybrids and boys who have boypussy etcetera, at the age of 18, they will all be taken away by the authority and send to the Lima Salve Centre to train as slaves. They will all be sold out to the society in a few months after training.”

Burt could feel his chest began to tighten. He could hardly breath. There was no way he would let them take away his sweet son and let them train him as someone’s slave. There were only two years left. There must be someway that he could not let this happen to his son, mustn’t it?

He shoved everything off the table and began to sob into his hands. How the hell was he supposed to keep his life going when he knew he was about to lose his son after losing his wife.


	2. The First Met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written by my amazing partner. She wrote a lot of Klaine fan fictions, you can find her on wattpad - @DiiinaColfer. She also posted this story there. Go check her account out. She is totally awesome. :) And now she has a page here too, @princesscolfer . Go heck her out cause you will love her stories.

Kurt walked into the hallway, this hallway had started to get more familiar these days. He would usually get to school early because his dad would always drive him. His dad always made sure everything was okay but Kurt accepted that. Kurt was now 16, a sophomore in high school and he really enjoyed it. 

He enjoyed his classes and teachers and his fellow students, sometimes he would miss the homeschooling but he knew he had to go to this local school. He had a few friends, his friends were in the same club as him "the glee club" Kurt really liked using his voice, he would talk about stuff no one actually payed attention to, in classes he would answer all questions "a teachers pet" but most of all he likes using his voice to sing, he would sing in the shower and in glee club. at home he would sing loudly so loud it was disturbing Burt but he didn't care, he thought that his voice was a gift. 

Kurt went to his locker and leaned a little against it, oh yeah. it was one thing about school Kurt didn't like. The fact he got bullied each and every day, but he didn't tell Burt- he didn't dare to. Kurt looked at all the people in the hallway that noticed the football team (the guys who usually bullied Kurt) the football team looked at Kurt like he was a little girl. They would use a childish voice and call him insecure and scared. Kurt wasn't scared at all, he would fight back but he had learned that fighting back only makes you as low as them. 

They usually bullied him because Kurt didn't shower in the locker room or change clothes around them. Kurt knew it would be a risk so whenever someone was near his crotch or stomach or just simply standing in front of him, he would shiver at their touch and step back. But this wasn't his idea really. his dad burt had talked to the principal saying that Kurt was not allowed to be in any situation were he had to undress. No one knew Kurt's secret "boypussy" except him and his dad. 

Kurt met up with Rachel by her locker, also with them was Mercedes. his two best friends, he had more but if there was anyone he felt safe with, it was these two. they would usually hang out at Rachel's place if Kurt was allowed too. they would go shopping together and have small girl talks, Kurt thought they were funny and nice also special as he was. 

Rachel and Mercedes was talking about something that caught Kurt's attention a lot. When he noticed what Rachel was talking about he got really nervous.

"Have you guys heard what's going to happen to the 'abnormal' humans? (male carriers, hybrids and boys with boypussy)" Rachel asked.

Kurt fast looked up from the ground and joined the two girls conversation "w-what?"

"Yeah, I heard" answered Mercedes encouraged.

Kurt looked at the two girls talk as he felt invisible and small because they wouldn't answer his replies, Kurt felt his heart start to beat faster and his mood getting more sad and scared. Then Rachel said something that frightened kurt.

"Poor humans who are like that, having their life taken away to be slaves at 18. And be sold to the highest bid. I can't even imagine something like that" Rachel said to Mercedes.

Kurt's breath stopped in his throat and he couldn't breath, he looked at the two girls as he panicked. He slowly made his way away from them and ran into the boys bathroom to be alone. He threw water in his face as he felt his world falling to pieces. he felt the tears rushing down his cheeks as his eyes got blurry and watery. He was now crying and it went nonstop until a soft and calming voice interrupted. A voice he had never heard before but this voice. there was something with it that made him calmer. it was a gentle voice, a voice which belong to a gentleman at the age of 15. He had curly dark hair but it was covered in a lot of hair gel, he had hazel colored eyes and a gentle smile looking over at Kurt. Kurt took some kleenex up from his pocket, you never know when you could use some tissues so yeah Kurt kept them in his pocket. he cleaned away the tears and then rubbed his eyes as the boy walked closer to him, he would probably introduce himself if he didn't step to close to Kurt's personal space.

"Are you okay?" the boy smiled at Kurt caring.

Kurt nodded fast even though he wasn't okay at all, he was horrified. he has just found out that in less than two years he would have to be sent away to be a slave for someone. Kurt was a virgin and he was scared whenever anyone touched him, he was scared of any way to get harmed. Kurt faked the best smile he could and smiled up at the boy.

"I’m new here, my name's Blaine" Blaine took out his hand for Kurt to shake as Kurt stuttered out his words and slowly took his hand out to shake the new boy's hand.

"K-Kurt" Kurt slowly touched the other boy's hand and gave it a slow handshake and looked at the boy. The boy in front of him, Blaine. Made Kurt feel weird, kinda safe. he looked at the boy's hazel eyes.

"Why were you crying Kurt?" Blaine looked at Kurt as he let go off his hand, Kurt felt like he lost something when the touch of Blaine's hand disappeared.

Kurt looked at him, he couldn't say 'I was crying because i just found out that when i turn 18, it will be my doomsday' Kurt didn't know what to say, he didn't want to start this /relationship/ with this boy with lies so he came up with an half true and half fake lie.

"The football team pushed me into the locker and my shoulder just got hurt a little" Kurt looked at Blaine "honestly, it's fine. Don’t worry" he felt like a stupid silly teen already, why would this stranger Blaine even care about him?

Blaine looked at him and sighed, "okay, do you need anything? any help? the nurse?" Blaine looked at kurt but, kurt only shook his head.

"Anything else you would like then?" Blaine asked caring.

"No, I’m fine but um.. What’s the clock?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine fast checked the clock then he realized what time it was, yes this was his first day but he had gotten to know when is classes started and ended already, and by this he knew they were both 10 minutes too late to their class. Blaine unexpected took Kurt's soft and cold hand and dragged him after him as he walked fast out of the bathroom. Kurt was shocked but for one reason, he didn't have anything against it. 

Kurt looked at blaine as he made his way down to his locker to grab his shoulder bag, they were still holding hands. Kurt looked at Blaine's shoulder bag, he really liked how it looked and the design. yes, Kurt was attracted to boys, not girls. Everyone knew that and someone bullied him for it but Kurt didn't feel like telling Blaine yet. Blaine looked at kurt as he stopped up and slowly let Kurt's hand fall out of his own as Blaine's eyes focused on kurt's glasz colored eyes. hazel meets glasz. 

"What class are you having now?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Um.. geography" Kurt mumbled "I’m supposed to take the classes at my age but since i was homeschooled.. I take the classes to the grade below me.." 

Blaine looked at him "I have geography now, we're in the same class?" Blaine smiled gently as Kurt nodded shyly. Blaine without any hesitation took Kurt's hand again and dragged him to their class. as they arrived Blaine opened the door for Kurt and let him in as Kurt found his desk and Blaine went up to the teacher to talk to her.

"I’m sorry me and kurt are late, he was just showing me around a bit. i'm new here. My name's Blaine Anderson, I’m a transfer student from Dalton" Blaine told the teacher and the teacher nodded and by that Kurt and Blaine didn't have to have detention.

The teacher then asked Blaine to introduce himself which he gladly did. he started of with his name Blaine Anderson, he mentioned that he was a transfer student from Dalton academy which was a school two hours away and that he lived in Westerville where Dalton academy was but that he transferred because his dad wanted him to get along with girls too. he then started saying something that Kurt looked up from his sketch book to listen too.

"This is my third school, at my first one. Which was a school like this. i got bullied because of my sexuality, i got hard injured because some guys attacked me and my friend. Then my parents transferred me to Dalton academy which was fine but my dad said I should hang around other people too" Blaine spoke as he entertained the class with his words.

Kurt looked at Blaine, yes Blaine was handsome. he had nice curly dark hair that kurt thought suited his nerdy look. His look was nerdy because the bow tie and his gelled hair. But kurt likes his attitude a lot and his smile. he liked his story. but he never would have imagined this to be Blaine Anderson's background story, he was bullied?

"My hobbies, well they are" Blaine looked at the class "I did boxing which was fun but I stopped a little, i was in dalton's fight club which I enjoyed but I stopped because it would start to get more violent than I could handle" Blaine smiled at the class "I also really enjoy singing and playing piano, I was the leader of the glee club at Dalton" Blaine smiled at the teacher as he finished and got a seat in the back of the class, 4 rows away from Kurt. 

As the teacher talked about maps and the world, Kurt didn't answer any of the questions. He was hypnotized by Blaine. Blaine answered a few of them but the answers wasn't like Kurt would expect. 

"I’ve been too Paris actually, and as you say it's ordinary being there. i met one of my best friends in Paris but he lives here now though" Blaine looked at the teacher and smiled.

"Any other places you've been Mr. Anderson?" the teacher asked Blaine.

"Well my parents are lawyers so they earn a lot of money. So I’ve been across the world. I’ve been to many places but the place i like best is in my own bedroom" Blaine smiled and the class went on until the bell made it's noise and everyone cheered that class was finished. 

as Kurt slowly packed his backpack he noticed Blaine standing by his desk with a smile "I kinda saved you from detention so, you have to show me around as a favor" Blaine smiled goofy. 

Kurt nodded slow and finished packing then followed Blaine out. Kurt was nervous but did show him around everywhere. he showed him first the locker room and the football court then the art room and finally for last the auditorium and the choir room as Kurt relaxed down by the piano. 

Blaine looked at Kurt and around the auditorium "so this is "William mckinley high school's choir room?" Blaine walked around but then sat down next to Kurt on the Piano chair.

Kurt nodded and smiled at him but Blaine just looked at him gentle, Kurt stared back but then stopped when he got to deep. he didn't want to make a fool of himself yet so he had to be friendly.

Blaine slowly opened the piano and touched its keys as he started playing a wonderful melody. Kurt looked at him smiling. Blaine was good, just like him. They both shared passion for music and both was attracted to boys. Kurt smiled to himself then blushed. 

Blaine finished his melody then looked at Kurt "well, i should get home" Blaine shrugged and got off the chair and stood up, he fixed his collar and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt nodded and smiled back, he was really excited to meet Blaine again tomorrow. Blaine shuffled his way out of the choir room leaving happy sappy Kurt alone in the room as Kurt packed his stuff and went for his car. 

Burt had finally let Kurt get his drivers license so he could drive himself around but only a few times because Burt preferred driving him everywhere. Kurt jumped into his car and drove home as he was not ready to face his dad.

Did his dad know about the all abnormal humans being sold as slaves at age of 18? What were they going to do about it? 

Kurt started crying as he parked in the driveway and made his way into the house. He saw his dad sitting at the table working a lot but he didn't care. he ran into Burt's arms and started sobbing as he repeated the same line over and over again. 

"I know"

"I know"

"I know"


End file.
